


Trail Mix

by Felceris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felceris/pseuds/Felceris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: accidental flirting, everyone notices but them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

Grant groaned internally.  _Movie night again?_  Didn’t these people have anything better to do than sit around eating sugar loaded crap and watching children’s movies? Still, Coulson had mandated team building, and he was out voted, three to two.

Skye had suggested movie night, with Fitz following along with her choice like a puppy. Couldn’t he see how obvious he was?  _Amateur._   What was most surprising was that Agent May had voted in favor of movie night, while Simmons had voted for laser tag. He had assumed she’d go for a less extreme activity, if you could even call laser tag extreme… which Fitz had done.

He watched her out of the corner of her eye. She was standing back from the rest of them, watching as they tried to decide on a movie.

“I never would have guessed you would rather play with guns than watch a movie,” he told her quietly.

“It’s become a new hobby of mine, thanks to recent activities,” she said, smiling at him. Grant only lifted his eyebrow in silent question. “Well, you see… I may have enjoyed shooting the Night Night Pistol more than I previously let on. It was quite thrilling, actually.”

“I can’t believe you’re still calling it that. Or that you stole my gun.”

“Borrowed!” She said quickly. 

“Sure. Borrowed. And shot a superior agent in the chest. I didn’t think you had it in you.” He saw the surprise on her face, but they were interrupted before she could respond.

“Oi, what’re you two whispering about over there?” Fitz asked. 

“Oh nothing, silly Fitz. Have you all settled on a film, then?” Jemma asked quickly.

May grinned and held up a disc. “My choice tonight. I haven’t seen this yet, so no talking.” He voice was stern, but she was clearly happy.

 “You’re going to love it!” Fitz added, Skye nodding.

Grant and Jemma looked at each other. “They seem a bit-”

“Suspicious?” Jemma finished for him, which Grant didn’t mind at all actually. 

May slid the disc into the drive as Skye fiddled with cords and cables between the TV and the DVD player and Fitz went for snacks. 

“If you’re serious about it, well, I could teach you.” Grant said it quietly. He didn’t want everybody hassling him about shooting lessons. Not that May needed any help, but Fitz sure as hell did.

Jemma was surprised. Did she really want to learn how to shoot properly? She thought of the rush she had felt when she had shot Agent Sitwell. “Of course I’m sure. But you must know, I’m quite sure I’ll be rubbish.”

Grant took a step towards her and leaned in to whisper, “On the contrary, Simmons. From what I’ve heard, I’m sure you’ll be a natural.” His breath was hot and sent a curious shiver down Jemma’s spine.

“If you two are finished with your little…chat, the movie is about to start,” May’s voice cut in. She was standing next to the sofa where Sky and Fitz were sitting, staring at Jemma intently.  _That’s just her face is, isn’t it?_  Jemma asked herself.

There was a plethora of snacks scattered across the coffee table, mostly sweets, and Fitz held a gigantic bowl of popcorn.

“Where shall we sit then?” Jemma asked, motioning to Grant. “The sofa only seats three.”

“Snooze you lose, sorry guys,” Skye said, but her voice clearly held no remorse.

“Yeah, you’ll have to take the  _love_ seat.” Fitz said happily.

“But it’s got a horrible view of the telly! There’s going to be a glare on the screen,” Jemma whined, walking to the small loveseat that sat perpendicular to the sofa.

“Like you’ll even be watching,” Skye shot back.

“Oh come on. We voted for laser tag, but that doesn’t mean we won’t watch. It is mandatory, after all,” Grant added.

“I’m positive that’s not what she meant,” May said, “Now sit down and shut up, you two.”

“That’s an awful lot of ‘we’ being thrown about, eh?” Fitz whispered loudly to Sky, nudging her with his bowl of popcorn.

Jemma huffed, but threw herself down onto the loveseat. “A bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Ward asked.

“Shh!” The movie voters hissed.

Grant sighed. Is this what his life had become?  _Really?_  He sat down on the little of the loveseat that Simmons had left him. She promptly swiveled in her seat putting her back to the armrest and throwing her legs atop Ward. He shot her a look that she just shrugged off.

He noticed a bowl of trail mix on the coffee table. At least there was something to look forward to. Delicious trail mix. Hey, he was a simple guy; A little shooting, a little punching, and some trail mix made Grant Ward a happy man. 

He lifted Jemma’s feet with one hand – _holy hell her skin is soft_ – and reached for the bowl. Wait, what. Did he really just notice her smooth skin?  _Shut up_ , he told himself.

Grant sighed for the umpteenth time that night. The trail mix was loaded with M&Ms and other sweet shit. Really, how did these people survive? At least it was something, though. 

“Um. Are we really watching  _The Battle of New York_?” Jemma asked loudly, which only earned her another chorus of shushes. 

“Is this really happening?” She whispered to Grant. “We’re really watching a movie about superheroes, some of whom we actually know?”

It was Grant’s turn to shrug at her; at least he had his trail mix. Suddenly that trail mix was being grabbed out of his hands. He tried to take if back from Jemma, but she held it away from him. The only way to get it would be to upend her from the couch, but maybe it was worth it.

She scooted back from him, laughing at his attempts to take back the snack mix while remaining gentlemanly. “I only want a bit!”  She held the bowl close to her chest and picked out several pieces. 

Grant noticed she only took the candied pieces. Excellent.

“Just share it already and shut it,” Fitz said. Grant turned his head to find three pairs of eyes watching his little struggle with Simmons. May narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t say a word. Skye grinned and whispered something to Fitz, which Grant couldn’t hear.  Those two were definitely up to something. 

“Oh all right, then!” Jemma said. “I only took the ones you don’t like,” she told him quietly as she poked him with her foot. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes, reaching across her legs to take the bowl. Instead of taking it out of her reach, he held it between them, is arm draped across her legs.

Maybe a movie wasn’t a horrible idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
